Who Am I?
by Queen Prime
Summary: Los secretos siempre encuentran la manera de revelarse en el presente. El secreto de Arcee sera revelado a su tiempo, lo que la motivara a querer descubrir quien es realmente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal? Estoy de regreso! Primero: No sé qué paso que esta historia no se publicó cuando yo lo hice, o tal vez lo hice mal, aun no sé. Pero no importa, esto ya está de vuelta :)**_

_**Bueno esta idea se me cruzo por la cabeza tras que vi: LA CHICA DE LA CAPA ROJA. Solo que, en vez de que de que redacte de que alguien es la bestia, me imagine de que Arcee sea la mezcla de ambas: Cybertroniana y Lobo.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que comentaron en mi anterior historia:**_

_**Cyberkia, Eagle Primecee y Guest, son más de los que esperaba que iban a leer :D Me alegra muchoooo**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**_

_**WHO AM I?**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_Las explosiones y los disparos se escuchaban entre los montones de escombros que caían del cielo por el derrumbe que ocasionaban cada ataque. Los habitantes de la ciudad de Praxus corrían sin razón, con el propósito de huir del peligro que los atemorizaba. La mayoría de las familias que escapaban de la tiranía de los Decepticons fallecieron ante la negación que declararon hacia el señor de la guerra: The fallen. En el poco por ciento de los sobrevivientes que salieron con vida, y que con ellos tenían a pequeños sparklings, loa soldados se los arrebataron bruscamente para llevárselos a su imperio y entrenarlos como soldados, mientras que a los padres, los convirtieron en esclavos que murieron poco a poco._

_A lo lejos, en una zona cubierta de escombros y tierra en el suelo por más de cien kilómetros, un grupo de Decepticons disparaban ferozmente sus municiones en dirección del interior de una mina que estaba oculta entre los metales y piedras. Habían descubierto este escondite hace minutos, ya que en un rastreo de energon, se localizaron 3 señales vivas que indicaban movimiento, pero una vez que intentaron entrar para poder capturarlos, el contraataque empezó a surgir a la distancia del su ubicación, lo que les indico a los Cons que no se unirían a ellos. _

_Mientras la gran batalla se desataba en las afueras del campo, en el interior de los escombros, detrás de unos metales para cubrirse de los disparos, un enorme mech de armadura negra y plateada, con enormes garras en sus servos junto con un cañón de plasma en el brazo izquierdo, mientras que su casco, era medio parecido a la figura de un lobo con orejas puntiagudas (Era parecido a Megatron, solo que más robusto) hacia el máximo propósito de matar a los que habían invadido su hogar. A la derecha de él, en un hueco de la pared, una femme de armadura purpura en su pecho y puerto, trataba de proteger a una sparkling que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos con sábanas blancas que la cubrían por completo, el miedo que la madre expresaba hacia el ambiente en el que estaba cómplice, fue la tortura de imaginarse de perder a uno de sus seres queridos.._

_De un momento a otro, uno de los disparos que se desataban en el exterior, llego en la estructura del techo de la mina, provocando que un pequeño temblor se produjera en toda la cueva, Shadow (La madre de la pequeña) miro hacia arriba sobre el techo, donde pudo notar a vista de que una estalactita se tambaleo de un lado al otro y debajo de esa roca puntiaguda, el mech negro se mantenía disparando._

_"Storm!" Grito la fémina al llamar la atención de su pareja, logro que el enorme titán mirara en su ubicación pero al mirarla, ella estaba apuntando hacia arriba lo que indicaba que observara. El mech oscuro al darse cuenta de lo que quiso indicar su compañero rápidamente salto del lugar lejos del escombro y se acercó al lado de la femme._

_El enorme mech, al sentarse sobre una rodilla y colocar un servo sobre las sabanas, revelando a la pequeña joven en los brazos, tuvo que decirle lo que era su obligación por el bien de la supervivencia de ambas. _

_"Lleva a nuestra hija lejos de aquí, yo los detendré todo lo que pueda" Declaro, al cerrar sus ópticos con fuerza, ya que el dolor de dejar a su familia provocaba que su spark se hiciera añicos._

_La Cybertroniana negó con la cabeza. "No, podemos salir de esto juntos" _

_"Shadow..." Comenzó Storm al abrir los ojos y mirarla. "Tienes que irte de aquí, lleva a Crixa a un lugar seguro, por favor"_

_"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo nos encontraras?"_

_El soltó una sonrisa "Soy mitad lobo mi amor. Podre encontrarlas por su olor" Aunque luego desapareció. "Llévala lejos, donde ni los Cons ni los Cyberwolf la encuentren" Le ordeno al tiempo que la guió al final de la mina, donde con su cañón plasma destrozo un par de rocas revelando un agujero donde sobresalía la luz._

_"Prométeme que volverás" Se acercó a él, colocando su cabeza de un lado sobre su pecho y su hija se mantenía entre los dos. Storm, sin poder evitar una despedida más triste, se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole un tierno beso en los labios:_

_"Lo prometo..." Le susurro mirándola a los ojos, luego de eso, miro a su hija. "Hasta entonces, mi pequeña…"_

_Sin nada más que decir hacia su familia, el enorme mech se apartó rápidamente de su compañera de spark y salto hacia arriba con el impulso de sus pies. Para cuando cayó nuevamente al piso, en vez de revelar a un enorme mecanismo robusto, Una bestia animal aterrizo sobre el suelo, su tamaño era la mitad de un Predacon, solo que unas pequeñas escamas sobresalían en su espalda, su hocico lo hacía ver salvaje por los enormes y filados dientes se mostraban a la vista, la baba se deslizaba entre los colmillos y la lengua que sobresalía de su boca, sus ópticos eran completamente rojos como el fuego, (Sus ópticos eran como los de Airachnid) en sus patas eran decoradas con filadas garras que con un solo rasguño te desgarraría la cargante. Su cuerpo era como el de un lobo, solo que con metales en los costados y rasguños de batalla en el rostro, finalmente su cola era como la de los dragones, se deslizaba de arriba abajo sin rumbo alguno, solo que en el final, la punta era decorada un una bola de espinas._

_La bestia corrió hacia la salida de la mina, donde al revelarse, los Decepticons lo reconocieron rápidamente y empezó el temor._

_"Un Cyberwolf! Ataquen!" Los disparos se empezaron a escuchar nuevamente, junto con el ruido los gritos de los mechs, donde el metal desgarrándose se escuchaba cayendo al suelo._

_Shadow no quiso mirar hacia atrás, ya que conocía el instinto de matanza de su compañero. _

"_Búsquenla!"_

_Al empezar a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban en su dirección, la femme purpura se deslizo fuera de la mina, donde tras cruzar el agujero creado por el Cyberwolf, llego justo al frente de un bosque metálico, donde los troncos de los arboles eran de color plata y las hojas, eran como aluminio que cubría la vista del cielo._

_La fémina lila miro hacia abajo, donde las sabanas manchadas con tierra cubrían a la pequeña sparkling que se mantenía despierta y observando atentamente a su madre, los ópticos de esta pequeña, eran similar a las de ella, solo que en vez de ser rojo como los de su padre, o azules como los de ella, la pequeña tenía unas ópticas de color celeste con detalles lavanda en las orillas, casi eran rojas, pero por alguna razón, salieron de ese color un poco más oscuras y femeninas._

_"Todo estará bien Crixa, papá volverá pronto, ya verás" Le dijo al tiempo que acaricio un dedo en su mejilla._

_De un momento otro, la fémina purpura dio unos pasos adelantes hacia el bosque, donde su propósito era escapar de la escena lo antes posible, para poder encontrar un lugar seguro para poder cuidar a su pequeña, al entrar entre la zona oculta de la naturaleza, hubo algunas ramas y hojas que se interpusieron en su camino, aunque con su servo libre, las aparto fuera._

_"Miren a quien tenemos aquí!" Una voz se resonó entre todas las zonas de entre el bosque y los escombros de la mina. La femme de armadura lila al levantar su mirada y observar hacia atrás donde había salido fuera del ataque, encontró con una manada completa de Cyberwolf, donde cada uno de ellos tenía la misma estructura que Storm, solo que sus colores eran diferentes. Delante de ellos, una loba de color negro y plateado se mantenía firme delante de la multitud._

_"Cataleya" Susurro la fémina al entrecerrar sus ópticos y observarla._

_La loba alfa al aumentar su mirada y observar el bulto de sabanas que estaba en los brazos de la persona que le quito a su amado, supo exactamente de quien se trataba. "Así que esa es la pequeña que es mitad de ambas razas..." Hizo un pequeño salto sobre otra pequeña orilla en los escombros. "Esa criatura es una vergüenza entre nuestra especie Shadow, ¿Cómo puedes criarla?"_

_"Sé que tu ira hacia mí, por la causa de que Storm me haya elegido a mi como pareja sigue atormentándote, pero sabes que esta pequeña no es vergüenza de nada. Es una nueva vida que crecerá y podrá seguir su camino como lo hubiera querido"_

_"Y, ¿Cómo harás cuando su lado salvaje venga?" Pregunto de la nada la Cyberwolf, al inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado, como cachorro confundido, solo que en su caso, era como diciendo: Pareceres estúpida._

_"¿Qué?"_

_La loba salto nuevamente de la cornisa, pero esta vez cayó sobre el suelo, a unos centímetros lejos de Shadow. "Ya que esa cosa fue creada por Storm y desgraciadamente por ti, ambas sangres están en su ADN: Cybertroniana y Cyberwolf. Por este tiempo, su energon esta dominando en su apariencia, por eso se ve como tu: Alguien normal. Pero con el pasar de los siglos, te doy de seguro, que la sangre vital de mi raza empezara a florecer en sus instintos y apariencia o tal vez una simple arañada o mordida de uno de nosotros, provocara que se vea como una de nosotros: Una loba"_

_"Te equivocas, ella es como yo en todo sentido" Dijo la femme lila al dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y observar a su pequeña durmiendo._

_"Yo nunca miento, Shadow. Además, todo fue tu culpa..." Empezó a caminar hacia adelante. "Si nunca hubieras aparecido en nuestro territorio, no hubieras conocido a Storm, no te hubieras enamorado de él y te hubieras vuelto su compañera" Mostró sus dientes a la luz. " Esa niña que tienes allí, hubiera sido mía. Pero ahora, esa pequeña está condenada a ser una mutante, mitad loba, mitad Cybertroniana"_

_"Ella no es una mutante, Cataleya ella-" La femme no tuvo tiempo de terminar ya que al intento de terminar su oración, la loba alfa salto hacia adelante con el propósito de atacarla, aunque los reflejos de Shadow evitaron la pérdida de un brazo. En un segundo después, transformo su brazo izquierdo en su arma y le disparo a la bestia, mandándola a dar unos pasos atrás. Con los segundos disponibles emprendió su marcha a través del bosque para escapar de las bestias._

_Cataleya al levantar su mirada y ver a la femme desapareciendo entre las sombras ordeno:_

_"Mátenla" Ordeno la loba roja, al tiempo que casi todos los lobos saltaron fuera de la cornisa de la montaña que era la mina, y empezaron a correr tras la femme que escapaba por su vida a través de bosque con su hija entre sus brazos._

_:::::::::******::::::::_

_Shadow huyo por el bosque a toda fuerza que sus piernas le brindaban, los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino no eran de gran preocupación ya que solo se trataban de piedras u hojas o ramas que se interponían, aunque había un reto del que ella no podía dejar atrás como esas cosas, y eso era la enorme multitud de Cyberwolf que corrían hacia ella, con el propósito de asesinarla junto con su pequeña._

_"No la pierdan de vista!" Se escuchó una voz de entre toda la multitud de bestias que se acercaban a su posición actual. La fémina lila ni siquiera se dio la obligación de mirar hacia atrás, porque la vista que obtendría al hacerlo solo le provocaría tener más miedo de lo que tenía. En un momento inoportuno, uno de los Cyberwolf soltó un enorme gruñido antes de salvar salvajemente hacia adelante, con la idea de poder capturar a la femme, pero fue un error, porque cuando el sonido de su ladrido se escuchó hasta los receptores de Shadow, ella cambio su rumbo hacia la derecha, lo que obligó al lobo chocarse contra el tronco de un árbol y dejarlo inconsciente._

_La femme purpura siguió su camino a través del espeso lugar lleno de árboles metálicos que con el tiempo se iban desintegrando por la contaminación del suelo a causa de su guerra. Durante su recorrido por su vida, encontró un tronco hueco que tenía la suficiente profundidad para poder ocultarse de los cazadores que se aproximaban, sin pensar dos veces en su idea, se introdujo en el interior de su escondite y se acurruco en lo más profundo posible para no ser atrapada. Los pasos de los Cyberwolf de un tiempo después de llegar a su ubicación se silenció, lo que indicaba que empezaban a sospechar._

_"Su rastro termina aquí.." La voz de la líder alfa se escuchó. "Rastréenla, ahora" Ordeno al resto de sus compañeros, un instante antes de bajar su hocico sobre la tierra y empezar a olfatear con el motivo de encontrar el rastro de su presa._

_Shadow cerro fuertemente sus ópticos con el miedo de perder a su hija, mientras que la pequeña aún se mantenía envuelta en las sabanas y bien acurrucada en el pecho de su madre para que con el sonido de su spark se mantuviera durmiendo y callada, la joven guerrera se quedó en silencio pidiendo a Primus de que no la encontrara ni a ella, ni a su pequeña Crixa. Mal error... para cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente para poder asomarse sobre el borde del roble y averiguarse de que si las bestias se habían ido, una nariz de color negra empezó a adentrarse en el interior lo que le indico que la habían descubierto._

_"No..." Quiso negarse a ser asesinada ante el resto de los lobos, el sonido de la nariz que aún se mantenía olfateando el lugar, se detuvo de inmediato._

_"Shadow…" Una tierna voz se escuchó de repente en los canales auditivos de la femme lila, para cuando abrió lentamente sus ópticos, se encontró con una loba de color blanco con rasgos dorados en los ojos y orejas se paró frente a ella observándola atentamente como un cazador a su presa, solo que no hizo ningún intento de atacarla tras que la vio._

_"Skylex (Nombre de usuario de una antigua amiga)" Susurro en respuesta al reconocerla de inmediato. Se trataba de la hermana de Storm, Skylex, segunda al mando de la manada ya que su hermano fue desterrado por traición. Desde que la había conocido en batalla, fueron muy cercanas la una a la otra, ya que cuando se presentaron por primeras vez, fue en un campo de batalla donde Shadow la rescato y curo cuando la encontró herida, así que una cosa era cierta: Ella jamás le haría daño._

_"Ayúdame por favor" Suplico al destapar a su pequeña fuera de las sabanas y extender sus brazos hacia adelante mostrándosela a la vista de la Cyberwolf. "Ella no merece morir ahora"_

_"Lo sé..." Declaro Skylex al tiempo que observo detenidamente a la bebé durmiendo profundamente. Por un breve instante aparto su hocico hacia un lado, pensando en alguna manera de salvarla, duro unos segundos antes de que sus ojos amarillos se abrieran por completo, acercando su boca, la cual había mostrado a la luz sus enormes colmillos, empezó a arrancar las mantas fuera de los servos de la femme, empezando a dejar a la sparkling a la merced del frió._

_"Detente!" Se opuso la Cybertroniana al jalar las sabanas hacia ella, aunque la loba no se detuvo en querer quitárselas._

_"Confía en mi Shadow.." Hizo una pausa en hacer otro jalón. "Los demás están buscando a tu hija a través de su olor... Esto los distraerá por un momento, dándote tiempo que escapar..." Otra pausa al volver a enterrar los dientes en las mantas. "El olor de Crixa está impregnado en esto, yo lo utilizare como si estuvieran aun en movimiento" La femme finalmente asedio y se las entrego. "Átamelas en mi cuello" Ordeno al pararse sobre sus patas traseras y sacudir sus garras como un caballo salvaje._

_Dejando a su hija recostada sobre unas pocas hojas en el suelo, la fémina lila amarro las sabanas en la pechuga de la criatura, como era blanca y las mantas también no se notaban mucho._

_"Listo" Afirmo al terminar su labor._

_Skylex inclino su cabeza antes de darse media vuelta hacia la salida. "Cuando escuches la señal, es donde debes salir de aquí y correr hacia el lado sur del bosque con todas las fuerzas que puedan darte sus dos piernas"_

_"¿Porque?"_

_"Hay una base Autobot a unos par de kilómetros, allí podrás protegerla. Lo sé porque cuando Storm y yo éramos cachorros, íbamos allí para robarles energon" Finalizo ella, un segundo antes de volver a bajar su hocico hacia el suelo y salir fuera del tronco hueco, disimulando de que aun rastreaba a la Cybertroniana._

_"Auuuuuuu" Aulló la Cyberwolf al levantar su cabeza hacia el cielo y llamar la atención de los demás, para cuando todos las bestias se dieron cuenta de su señal, Skylex empezó a correr hacia adelante, mientras que los otros, al presentir el olor de la sparkling (A causa de las mantas) también le siguieron el recorrido antes de que todos desaparecieran en la oscuridad._

_Shadow al asomarse sobre la orilla del tronco y no ver que las bestias seguían rondando el lugar, no perdió tiempo antes de tomar a su bebé entre sus brazos y correr en dirección donde su amiga le había indicado. No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que llevo a un amplio campo de césped corto pero con colores desolado, lo que significaba que se estaba muriendo. Sobresaliendo de la grama, a unos centímetros más adelante, una enorme muralla de metal separaba del sector del bosque hacia el interior de la civilización, con un enorme cristal transparente encima, parecía que la ciudad estaba en un hueco, pero eso no importaba._

_Shadow corrió todo lo que pudo hacia la compuerta de acceso, allí con todas sus ganas golpeo la puerta desesperadamente, sabía que el plan de Skylex no iba a durar mucho. "Ayúdenme! Por favor!" Suplico al golpear la puerta con uno de sus puños. Nada. No hubo respuesta._

_"Auuuuuu" El aullido de varios lobos la alerto del peligro que indicaba que su tiempo se estaba acabando, para cuando se dio la vuelta, a distancia del interior del bosque, varios pisadas que se resonaban como una carrera de caballos se escuchaban y lo que indicaban que su destino era hacia ella. La femme lila sin nada más que pensar en su mente, busco a su alrededor algún lugar de escondite, pero lo único que encontró, fueron un grupo de flores silvestres de color rojo carmesí, con maletas altas que eran perfectos para el escondite de una bebé. Sin más remedio que pensar, la Cybertroniana se acercó al sector con varias plantas y recostó a su pequeña sparkling sobre las hiervas del suelo, al principio tras que la espalda de Crixa toco las frías plantas metálicas soltó un gemido de frustración al apartarse de su madre, pero para que no pudiera tomar la atención, la fémina arranco del suelo, una de las flores azules y se las entrego en los servos de su hija, la sparkling al tener aunque sea u juguete con el cual jugar dejo una sonrisa en sus labios y la miro a su creadora. Shadow al ver tal gesto de su pequeña, soltó una lagrima de tristeza al acariciar lentamente la mejilla de Crixa." Te amo mi pequeña" Le susurro, al tiempo que le dio un beso en su frente, justo en la cresta rosada y corrió todo lo que puso hasta salir fuera de la vista de su bebé. Lo último que la pequeña pudo escuchar antes de caer en la recarga, fueron los aullidos de unas criaturas, seguido de un grito desesperado de alguien, el silencio nunca vino al ambiente, ya que luego de varios momentos de solo oír jadeos y ladridos salvajes, se escucharon varios gruñidos, como si algo desgarrara algo o alguien..._

_:::::::::::::::::::::**********::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Con el pasar de las horas el amplio cielo de color gris a causa del humo que lo contaminaba, fue reemplazado con la inmensa capa negra que era la oscuridad. Crixa, en estos momentos aún se mantenía acostada sobre las plantas, admirando el bello cielo lleno de luces frente a sus ópticos, la flor que su madre le había dado un par de horas atrás, para este entonces se encontraba tirada en el suelo oxidándose._

_Bick!_

_Una gota de agua se escuchó chocar entre la armadura de la fémina, al principio la sparkling solo se rio ante lo sucedido, pero una vez que más y más cayeron del cielo, la sonrisa de la joven desapareció. Su miedo se vino a la vida, a causa de que ese líquido era frio y la estaba mojando por completo, y no solo eso, sino que también por estar echada sobre su espalda, su rostro estaba en dirección de la vista del amplio cielo, donde las gotas impedían su visión._

"_Mami!" Empezó a llorar la fémina azul al cerrar sus ópticos con fuerza y agitarlos hacia arriba, en poder sentir alguna señal de que su creadora venga a buscarla…_

_Dentro de las sombras de los callejones de la ciudad abandonaba que estaba alrededor de la muralla ovalada de Iakon, una femme corría por toda prisa con el propósito de que la lluvia no la empapara por completo. Finalmente llego a la compuerta de acceso, donde unas cámaras salieron de las esquinas del marco de la puerta de entrada._

_::::¿Nombre de acceso?::: Exigió un mech a través del micrófono._

_:::Alerta Roja::: Respondió ella._

_:::Un momento por favor::: Pidió el soldado antes de cortar la comunicación._

_La fémina roja y blanca solo dio un enorme suspiro de frustración, ¿esperar aquí durante cuánto tiempo? Si a lo que vino aquí fue para escapar de la lluvia. Alerta Roja apoyo su espalda contra la compuerta de metal, su mirada se mantenía en el espeso bosque donde los ruidos de unos animales se escuchaban, no sabía exactamente de cuales eran, pero se acercaban a ser-_

"_Mami!" Un llanto se escuchó muy débil, lo cual resonó entre casi toda la zona, la femme enfermera observo atentamente a su alrededor entre la inmensa lluvia que se desataba, hasta que se posó en unas hiervas altas que se movían de un lado a otro._

"_¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto al acercarse hacia las plantas. Solo para revelar a la bebé sollozando entre las flores._

_"Hola hermosura, ¿Que te paso?" Dijo la enfermera en un tono aniñado al tomar a la femme entre sus brazos y llevarla cerca de su pecho. Con su servo izquierdo, lo coloco sobre el rostro de la bebé para evitar que la lluvia le cayera encima, Crixa, al sentir el sonido de spark de la fémina y no reconocerla que era el sonido de su madre empezó a retorcerse lejos de su dominio."Sssshhh... Tranquila mi amor" Trato de calmarla, con lo que tuvo éxito, ya que después de rendirse al agarre que la extraña le estaba brindando la joven sparkling se rindió ante sus manos. Luego de poder ver que la niña se había vuelto a dormir, con la cabeza bien acurrucada en su pecho, Alerta Roja miro hacia el ambiente, en busca de alguna señal de vida, pero con lo único que se encontró, fue con las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo sin tener ningún control._

_BOOM!_

_Una bomba cayó cerca de la posición actual de ambos seres, lo que obligo a la femme roja en acacharse y querer proteger a Crixa, quien ahora se mantenía despierta. Sin más remedio que hacer, la enfermera camino de nuevo hacia la entrada de la base Iakon donde se abrió después de unos segundos más tarde, he ingreso en el interior con la pequeña entre sus brazos._

_:::::::::::::::::**********:::::::::::::::::::::::_

_"¿Ahora que hacemos Cataleya? La sparkling al final vivió" Declaro una Cyberwolf de piel metálica celeste, con ópticos blancos y decoraciones plateadas en la cola. Ella junto con la líder se encontraban observando la escena desde la oscuridad del bosque, donde su presencia solo era notable por las gotas que caían sobre ellas y se deslizaban hasta el suelo._

_"Pero nadie lo sabe más que nosotros, Darkmoon... " Afirmo ella, al doblar su cabeza hacia un costado y mirarla. La bestia solo siguió observando a la Cybertroniana como se llevaba a la niña hacia la ciudad, pero la voz de Cataleya de nuevo se escuchó: "y esa inútil no tiene idea de a quien ha rescatado. Con el tiempo se darán cuenta de lo que realmente es, pero será tarde, para entonces esa niña ya estará en la etapa de transformación"_

_"¿Qué hay de Storm?"_

_La loba alfa volvió a mirarla, solo que con una expresión fría y psicópata. "En este momento ya debe a ver encontrado a Shadow..." Soltó una risa. "O más bien lo que quedo de ella" Se dio de vuelta lentamente hacia el camino donde las tinieblas del ambiente se hacían más fuertes y oscuras. "Con el suficiente rastro que dejamos de energon, también creerá que su hija murió con ella y eso se mantendrá para siempre, ¿Quedo claro?" Pregunto en tono de comando y amenaza._

_Darkmoon solo se inclinó sobre una pata, como haciendo reverencia. "Como órdenes"_

_"Entonces andando" Ordeno la Cyberwolf, justo un momento antes de emprender su marcha y desaparecer en lo profundo del bosque._

_:::::::::::::::::*********:::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Alerta Roja corrió lo más rápido, pero con delicadeza hacia la bahía de medicina de su spark-mate, con la intención de mostrarle lo que había encontrado. Al doblar la esquina llego finalmente a su destino." Ratchet!" Llamo la atención de su pareja que estaba atendiendo a un paciente. "Mira a esta pequeña que encontré afuera" Le dijo, al tiempo que mostro entre sus brazos a una joven durmiendo pacíficamente acurrucada en su pecho._

_"¿No viste a nadie a la vista?" Quiso saber el al acercarse y ver a la niña._

_Esa pregunta tal vez le dio un poco de tristeza a la enfermera, ya que al bajar su mirada hacia abajo y ver a la niña, respondió con tono desanimado. "No, estaba oculta entre los pastizales en medio de la lluvia, no podía dejarla allí, podría haberse enfermado"_

_"Bueno... Tendremos que buscarle un hogar" Opino el medico naranja y blanco al volver su atención al paciente._

_"¿Qué?" Exclamo la fémina al oír lo que acababa de oír. "Ratchet, es una niña y no podemos abandonarla por así nomás. Aun no tiene la edad suficiente. Además..." No termino de declarar su opinión, ya que su voz se apagó y una sonrisa fue dibujada en sus labios. Ratchet al no poder haber oído lo que su amada quería decir se dio media vuelta y la miro. Fue entonces donde nuevamente ella lo miro:_

_"Sabes que siempre he querido a un sparkling, pero mi enfermedad no me lo permite..." Su sonrisa desapareció y observo a la pequeña durmiendo. "Durante años, he pedido a Primus que me conceda mi sueño de poder criar a un pequeño, tal vez por fin me oyó" El mech de armadura naranja y blanco la miro por un breve momento, la sonrisa que su pareja expresaba una felicidad que no había visto en varios siglos, en serio esa niña la hacía sentirse como una verdadera madre que había querido ser._

_"Cariño..." Comenzó._

_"Por favor" Le suplico ella al dar unos pasos hacia el._

_El joven mech solo dio un largo suspiro de rendición, antes de contestar:_

_"Muy bien" La femme de armadura roja, no pudo evitar tanta alegría que se acercó rápidamente al lado de su pareja y lo beso profundamente mientras mantenía a la niña entre sus pechos de ambos seres._

_"Gracias mi amor" Le susurro en sus audios._

_"Y, ¿Cuál es su nombre?" Interrumpió el paciente al tiempo que se levantó fuera de la litera médica y se acercó a ver a la nueva hija de los que se encargaban de curar a los heridos._

_"¿Que tal Arcee? Siempre quise llamar a una hija así, ¿Te gusta mi amor?" Pregunto al levantar su mirada y mirar fijamente a su compañero._

_"Arcee" Volvió a repetir y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Es prefecto" Respondió el, al tiempo que coloco uno de sus servos en su cadera y el otro en el hombro de la fémina roja y blanca._

_"Mi pequeña Arcee..." Susurro Alerta Roja, al acercar a (Arcee) cerca de su rostro y darle un tierno beso en su mejilla._

_(En La Noche- Iakon)_

_"Auuuuuuuu" El aullido de una de las bestias más conocidas entre todo Cybertron se escuchó entre todas las calles de la ciudad de los Autobots. A una distancia segura lejos del sector del bosque desolado, en la cima de una torre de comunicación, una femme de armadura roja y blanca, cargaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña fémina que había rescatado hace unas horas, solo que esta vez, estaba toda limpia y con varias sabanas cubierta entre todo su cuerpo. Ambas estaban frente a la cuna, la cual se encontraba debajo de la ventana, y a o lejos los terrenos de bosques se despejaban a cierto paisaje que era maravilloso, aunque aterrador a cierta vista, gracias a la tormenta que se desataba en toda la ciudad, con las gotas de lluvia y relámpagos en los cielos.._

_"¿Escuchas eso Arcee?" Presunto la fémina roja al bajar su mirada hacia abajo, en la pequeña que estaba entre sus brazos. Al darle una mirada de curiosidad, continuo: "Si no me equivoco, ese el llanto solitario de los Cyberwolf, puede ser de que han perdido a su pareja o que están buscando a su manada, pero no estoy segura" Declaro lo último al fijar su vista hacia fuera de la ventana._

_Bick- Bick- Bick_

_El sonido de la alarma del des contaminador de combustible sonó afuera de la habitación de la nueva integrante de la familia. "Ya vuelvo cariño, tengo que traerte tu botella de energon" Dijo Alerta Roja al bajar a la niña y sentarla sobre el acolchado de su cuna. Luego de eso, subió las barandas para poder evitar que se cayera y se fue hacia el comedor donde consumían los heridos su combustible, con el propósito de poder traerle su alimento a su pequeña sparkling._

_"Auuuuuuuuuuuuu" El aullido desolado se volvió a escuchar entre todo el entorno de la ciudad de Iakon, la pequeña sparkling al oír el llanto de la bestia, con mucho cuidado se paró sobre sus pedes para poder equilibrase y mirar por la ventana. Con la ayuda de las barandas de la cuna, se mantuvo quieta, escuchando atentamente el sollozo que la criatura provocaba. A lo lejos, sobre una montaña de escombros, la figura de un lobo se asomaba desde lo más alto de la meseta, se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo, con la cabeza hacia el cielo mientras reclamaba su perdida, las gotas ya lo habían mojado, por las partes de su pelaje que estaba mojado, con las dos lunas de Cybertron a sus espaldas, solo reflejando su sombra entre todo el campo con las gotas de lluvia ácida cayendo sobre todo el terreno. Arcee al escuchar atentamente al Cyberwolf con atención, levantando una de sus pequeñas manos arriba y colocarlas sobre el vidrio de la ventana, donde las gotas de lluvia chocaban con ella, la joven fémina miro atentamente a la figura del animal con mucha tristeza y en sus ojos se reflejaba la miseria, como si sintiera la mista perdida que él, dentro de su spark._

_En un momento inesperado, los grandes y salvajes ópticos rojos de la salvaje bestia, dejaron de aullar hacia la luz de las lunas y su mirada se vino abajo sobre el territorio donde los cybertronianos habitaban, justo en dirección de donde la sparkling lo observaba._

_"Papá..." Susurro la pequeña al fijar sus ópticos con los del lobo._

_**Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado, este primer capítulo está redactado en el pasado, me tomo 4 días poder escribirlo y más pensar en lo que iba a pasar, pero lo logre WIIII :D. Estoy segura que ya se van imaginando porque llame a la historia: Who Am I?. Quizá por este nuevo relato y por la foto que puse de portada XD Bueno, espero que quieran saber mas de esto... Pero tendrán que ser pacientes.**_

_**COMENTARIOS BIENVENIDOS, QUIERO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN!**_

_**HASTA ENTONCES, BYEEE**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Holaaa a todos!_**

**_Bueno estoy de vuelta aquí con el capitulo 2 de esta historia, leí los reviews, así que decidí continuarla ;)_**

**_Segun yo dije que se iba actualizar el sábado, pero no tendré tiempo porque tengo otro compromiso y estos días estaré ocupada._**

**_Gracias:_**

**_Eaglee, Cytrey y Ligia_**

**_Por comentar en el anterior capitulo, las quiero chicas :D_**

**_Comencemos_****_..._**

Who Am I?

Chapter 2

Desde aquella noche donde la pequeña fémina vio a la figura animal asomada en las tinieblas, fue la última vez que las actividades relacionadas con los Cyberwolf desaparecieron por completo entre todos los territorios cercanos, no se escucharon rumores sobre ataques en un tiempo u observación relacionadas con esa raza, aunque hubo desapariciones de ciudadanos, pero no se privaban de que hayan sido por ellos hasta el punto, de que la mayoría de los ciudadanos empezaban a imaginarse que aquella especie se había extinguido…

Tal como lo había dicho Cataleya en los principios de la historia, la sangre vital de Shadow mantenía el rumbo de controlar los instintos de su hija, haciéndola ver tanto en apariencia y habilidad como cualquier Cybertroniana. Aunque, también los primeros pasos hacia la verdad se oponían cada día en el control del verdadero ser de la pequeña.

Con el pasar de los siglos, Arcee fue creciendo en forma normal, con los estudios aplicados en la escuela, la química en el salón de medicina de su padre: Ratchet. Y las sesiones de entrenamiento en el salón de batalla, donde los demás guerreros practicaban para las peleas de cada día. Su vida era tal como su verdadera madre lo hubiera deseado, pero en esta ocasión ahora Alerta Roja era su creadora en la mente de la joven, pero no por mucho tiempo…

En un momento inesperado hace unos meses atrás, la enfermedad de la ex –enfermera fue avanzando por todo su cuerpo, contaminándola cada segundo más, hasta que sus médicos tuvieron la obligación de llevarse a terapia intensiva, con el propósito de poder salvarla de la muerte o darle un poco más de tiempo para despedirse de su familia. Ahora mismo la fémina roja y blanca se encontraba recostada sobre una litera, en el sector de emergencias, unas mantas se mantenían cubriéndola de los pies hasta su cadera y sus brazos se mantenían encima, los cuales en las muñecas tenía varios cables conectados a ella, con lo que se ayuda a ingerir energon fresco y puro, ya que esta infección que la estaba matando por dentro, incluso le impidió consumir su comida de la forma habitual. En el rostro de la femme Autobot solo se demostraba dos sentimientos: Dolor y debilidad. Sus días se iban acabando de poco en poco, y los más afectados en cargar con esa noticia era su spark-mate y su pequeña.

_:::Acceso Concedido:::_

El sonido de la puerta obligo a Alerta Roja a despertar de su descanso, para cuando fijo su mirada hacia la compuerta de salida, encontró a su pequeña para da allí. Una femme de 6 siglos solares de edad, armadura azul cromado en su pecho, parecido a un top y en las caderas tenía como un tipo falda del mismo color, solo que con metal más delgado en las puntas, también tenía decoraciones de color rosa claro en algunas partes de su cuerpo, como su marco, piernas y en las muñecas. Sus ópticos eran de un azul cielo, con pequeñas remolinos en el interior, casi parecido al color rojo, aunque eran lavanda, esa hasta ahora mismo era la curiosidad que la femme roja y blanca tenía en su mente, todos en las ciudades tenían ópticos de diferentes azules o celestes, pero ninguno tenía lo mismo que ella.

"Mami!" Saludo de alegría la sparkling al correr hacia la litera donde su creadora descansaba. Empujando una silla hacia un costado, la pequeña se subió en ella, para luego darse un empujón arriba y sentarse en la orilla de la cama, con mucho cuidado de que no desconecte algún cable que ayudaban a su madre. "Mira lo que encontré.." Levanto su servo derecho para mostrar unas flores de color azul. "Las vi cuando volvía de la escuela y te las traje para que tengas algo para recordar del exterior"

Levantando su mano derecha arriba, aun temblando, Alerta Roja agarro las flores con delicadeza. "Son bellas…"

Arcee soltó una risa. "Estudie sobre ellas hace un tiempo. Su nombre es: Junquillo, vive en sectores secos y desolados, su vegetación es escasa y casi esta en plena extinción en nuestro planeta su nombre científico es: Aphyllathes monspeliensis" Finalizo al mirar a las flores.

La fémina roja demostró una sonrisa sobre la descripción de su pequeña, no solo por su conocimiento, sino también, porque esas flores fueron las mismas que estaban entre las hiervas, el día en que la encontró y decidió volverla su hija.

"Mama…" La femme llamo la atención de su creadora. "¿Cuánto falta para que vuelvas a casa? No es lo mismo sin ti…" Declaro, al tiempo que se acercó mas a ella y colocó con mucho cuidado, su cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre, pero al sentir su pulso, no era el mismo de cuando era más pequeña, si no que ahora, solo se sentía más lento. Para Arcee, no era como los demás niños que le decían una mentira y se lo creía, su mente ahora era muy avanzada gracias a las lecciones de su padre, entendía muy bien sobre la salud, medicina, calculo e historia y lo que indicaba los signos vitales de su mamá, era que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Pero aun así, solo quería pensar en que había esperanza.

La ex –enfermera solo coloco un servo sobre la espalda de su hija, abrazándola lo que más podía. "Solo… falta poco Arcee… volveré en unos días a casa"

La joven solo dio un suspiro de alivio. "Eso espero"

"Bueno dime…" Comenzó al llamar la atención a su hija. "¿Cómo encontraste estas flores? No las había visto desde…" Su voz se detuvo al recordar que estaban en el lugar donde la encontró. "D- desde hace mucho t-tiempo"

La fémina azul le dio una mirada curiosa, no la había visto hablar así hace tiempo, posiblemente este mintiendo o tal vez es el dolor que está volviendo, bueno eso no le importaba a ella, así que hablo: "Las vi a unos kilómetros de la escuela, cuando venía de regreso a donde mi papá"

"¿Kilómetros?" Se preguntó. "¿No querrás decir centímetros o metros?" Era muy extraño eso, ver a unas pequeñas flores a tanta distancia era imposible.

Arcee negó con la cabeza. "No, las vi a kilómetros de distancia, lo sé porque estábamos en el sector de comidas y ellas estaban en el prado, casi cerca del bosque"

"Pero hija… eso es imposible…"

"No es imposible si yo lo logre" Refunfuño al fruncir el ceño, increíble, su padre no le había creído, así que vino aquí con la esperanza de que su madre le crea pero se equivocó. "¿Acaso no me crees?"

La fémina roja no dijo nada, si su pequeña estaba diciendo algo, era porque era verdad, además nunca mentía y esta noticia tan ridícula no era posible que fuera su comienzo de mentir. "Te creo mi amor… En serio" Respondió ella para calmarla. La joven solo le dio una sonrisa en aprobación.

El silencio empezó a reinar entre las dos ya que el tema había llegado a su fin. Ninguna dijo una palabra por un breve momento, hasta que un bostezo de parte de la fémina azul se escuchó.

"¿No has dormido bien Arcee?" Se preguntó al levantarla y revelar que su sparkling se frotaba los ópticos. La fémina azul solo demostró otro bostezo y respondió:

"No, no puedo, sigo teniendo esa pesadilla, y no sé si se ira"

"¿La de la figura animal?" Se preguntó.

"Si" Afirmo ella.

"¿Cómo es ese sueño? ¿Ellos te hacen algo?"

"No me hacen daño mamá, pero…" Su vista se vino hacia el suelo, como si estuviera recordando. "Siempre se trata de que estoy en medio de un prado. En la lluvia a lo lejos, hay una joven de armadura lila que está mirándome y tiene su servo extendido hacia mí junto con una sonrisa, como si quisiera que vaya con ella a alguna parte, se parece mucho a mi sí, eso es lo más extraño" Levantó su mirada hacia su madre, pero en vez de darle alguna explicación de porqué eso sucedía, la mirada de Alerta Roja era de pura curiosidad, ¿Ella sería la verdadera madre de su pequeña? ¿Por qué la querría de vuelta luego de que la abandono? Varias preguntas se mantenían en su procesador, pero posiblemente ese sueño era una señal, ¿De qué? Bueno eso no lo sabía. Luego de indicarle que siga, Arcee procedió: "Y en el otro extremo, veo a unos de esos lobos conocidos como Cyberwolf, todos están reunidos de diferentes tamaños y colores y un lobo oscuro se mantiene delante de todos, sus ópticos son rojos como el fuego y todo su cuerpo es robusto y con marcas de peleas. Nunca a me agrado ir hacia ellos, así que siempre voy hacia la femme y le tomo la mano, pero una vez que lo hago, volteo hacia atrás y los Cyberwolf van caminando de reversa y desaparecen en un resplandor, el líder del grupo, solo se queda allí parado y me mira, en sus ojos no sé si estoy bien, pero jurar que refleja tristeza, como si quisiera que vaya con él, pero me da miedo ir, proque nose si me hara daño,yo siempre me mantengo con la femina, y cuando eso sucede, él da unos pasos hacia atrás, también desaparece como los demás… Todo se corta, ahí siempre termina" Finalizo.

"¿Crees que signifique algo?" Pregunto al doblar su cabeza a un lado como cachorro confundido.

La fémina roja dudo por un momento en una respuesta, ese sueño tal vez sea posible de que le revele su verdadero pasado, pero ella no podía ayudarla a descubrirlo, el tiempo lo hará. "Tal vez, pero eso solo se sabrá con el pasar de los días, cuando tengas la edad suficiente para entenderlo"

"De acuerdo"

"¿Crees que signifique algo?" Pregunto al doblar su cabeza a un lado como cachorro confundido.

La fémina roja dudo por un momento en una respuesta, ese sueño tal vez sea posible de que le revele su verdadero pasado, pero ella no podía ayudarla a descubrirlo, el tiempo lo hará. "Tal vez, pero eso solo se sabrá con el pasar de los días, cuando tengas la edad suficiente para entenderlo"

"De acuerdo" Dijo al acostarse nuevamente sobre el pecho de su madre. "¿Podrías cantarme para que durmamos las dos juntas?" Quiso saber al mirarla.

La fémina solo se rió entre dientes:

"Por supuesto:

_Se va el sol y todo se embellece_

_Con su luz, nos van a iluminar_

Su mirada se traslado hacia abajo donde Arcee la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Siempre le agrado la voz que su madre tenia, era cálida y suave, lo que siempre le gustaba escuchar para sentirse segura.

_Ven conmigo y en mis brazos descansa_

_Si en mis brazos hoy, estas..._

La pequeña femme empezó a parpadear una y otra vez, la bella canción siempre tenia éxito para hacerla dormir.

_El silencio..._

_Va creciendo..._

_Estrellas veras..._

Para cuando miro de nuevo hacia abajo, la pequeña sparkling ya estaba con los ojos cerrados.

_Melodías__..._

_Trajo el día..._

_La brisa soplara..._

_Se va el sol y todo se embellece_

_Con su luz nos van a iluminar_

_Ven conmigo y en mis brazos descansa..._

_Si en mis brazos hoy, estas..._

Para cuando su dedil voz ya no pudo aguantar el dedil dolor que sentía, Alerta Roja cerro lentamente desactivo sus ópticos, para que nunca mas se vuelvan a abrir...

::::::::::::::::::::::*************::::::::::::::::::::

Arcee se mantuvo sentada en los pasillos de la base, se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, con sus rodillas sobre su pecho y sus brazos sobre ellas, en su mirada se podían notar las pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Desde hace varias horas, su medre fue llevada a la sala de operaciones, donde los médicos harían lo posible por salvarla, ya que el virus llego rápidamente a su procesador. Ratchet se encontraba a su lado, sobre una de las sillas en los corredores, su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia adelante con los codos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro estaba oculto entre sus servos, él mismo sabia que su amda esposa, ya no tenia salvacion, ya que en su spark, no podía sentir ninguna conexión con ella.

"Mamá se salvara, ¿Verdad?" El silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Arcee en sus procesadores, Ratchet al oírla solo levanto su mirada y vio a la pequeña con otra lagrima en sus ojos.

El mech blanco y naranja solo dio un suspiro, al menos, tenía que darle esperanza de que su creadora podría vivir, o hasta que los de la cirugía le dijera la verdad. "Ahora eso está al pendiente de Primus mi pequeña, solo debemos esperar" Declaro el al mirarla y darle una pequeña sonrisa.

Las puertas de un momento a otro se abrieron del salón donde fue realizaba la cirugía, un grupo de mechs y femmes salieron de allí, llevando manchas de energon en sus manos que estaba cubiertas por guantes y uniformes que cubrían casi todos sus cuerpos, de entre todos ellos, solo uno se apartó de ellos y se acercó hacia las dos figuras que esperaban con ansias.

"Y, ¿Mi mamá?" Pregunto de la nada la pequeña al levantarse de golpe y correr hacia el doctor, pero él no le dio alguna importancia y solo se dirigió al mech de color blanco y naranja. Arcee no se dio por vencida al conseguir respuestas así que solo se acercó por detrás del doctor y escucho la conversación:

"Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para extraérselo el virus pero ya había avanzado mucho como hacer algo" Declaro al mostrarle unos papeles donde había un diagrama de la paciente, un color verde se mantenía en sus sectores del cráneo y su spark, mientras que el resto era de un color azul vivo.

"¿No había otra salida?" Gruño el doctor entre dientes, haciendo lo mejor posible en que no dejara caer las lágrimas.

El médico dio un suspiro. "Ratchet, sabes que hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero ya no había solución…" Cerró sus ópticos al no querer ver a su amigo a los ojos. "Tuvimos que dormirla"

"¡Como te atrevieron a hacer eso!…" Grito de furia el mech blanco y naranja al soltar los papeles y tirarlos al piso. "¿No sabían que tengo una niña conmigo? Pudieron al menos ayudarla a estar unas horas más, para estar con nosotros" Su enojo iba de mal en peor, que llego al punto de querer atacar al mecanismo en frente de él.

"Cálmate Ratchet, sabes que era lo mejor, para que ella no sufriera más…" Lo consoló al poner una mano sobre su hombro, ese gesto hizo que el mech volviera a la calma, pero su mirada no se apartaba del suelo. "No hubo tiempo suficiente para lograrlo y sobre tu hija…." Miro a la pequeña que estaba a sus espaldas. "Sera difícil, pero ya verás que las cosas van a cambiar y tu hija pronto seguirá siendo la misma"

Sin más remedio que expresar o decir, el medico solo se soltó del agarre de su amigo y decidió irse del lugar. "Vamos a casa Arcee…" Llamo la atención de la fémina, antes de abrir sus brazos y alzarla para que pudieran irse juntos.

"¿Qué hay de mamá?" Pregunto ella al mirarlo.

Ratchet solo dio un suspiro de tristeza cuando cerro sus ojos y contestarle:

"Está ahora en un lugar mejor…" Respondió él y con eso, ambos seres desaparecieron tras de las puertas del hospital.

**:´(**

**Bueno ojala les hubeira gustado, lamento si hubo un poquis de señales de de Arcee es mitad Cyberwolf, pero esto fue lo que se me ocurrio. Ojala hubiera sido de su agrado.**

**Reviews Plis**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, soy la verdadera Queen, acabo de leer el relato de Skylex y esta ultra mega lindo, me encanto en serio, tienes un bello don amiga :p Y de paso, quise publicar el nuevo cap, ya paso una semana, así que como prometí:**

**Aquí**** con el capitulo 3, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias**** por comentar :D**

Who Am I?

Chapter 3

Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la muerte de Alerta Roja, los días de batallas entre los Autobots y Decepticons continuaba sin para día a día, las señales de avistamientos sobre los Cyberwolf también se mantenía intactas, pero las desapariciones de ciudadanos continuaban. Ratchet siguió adelante con su trabajo, pero en su interior aún se ocultaba el dolor de haber perdido a su spark-mate, mientras que Arcee, bueno no se puede decir lo mismo….

Desde la pérdida de su querida madre, la fémina azul se mantuvo alejada de todos tras que su ser de alegría y felicidad, fue reemplazada por la frialdad y soledad hacia los demás, excepto hacia su padre y sus estudios continuaban en al perfección, ya que desde hace varios siglos su padre esforzó su estudio, con el temor de que la depresión sobre la pérdida de su creadora la llevara a su ruina.

Arcee ahora de 18 siglos estelares de edad, se encontraba caminando en las calles de Praxus, ya que luego de que Iakon había caído en la ruina por la falta de combustible, obligo a ella y a Ratchet a buscar otro hogar para cubrirse de la guerra por un tiempo, hasta que la tiranía llegue a su fin, su cuerpo ya había madurado lo suficiente, como para llamar la atención de los mechs, tanto en su escuela como en las calles pobladas de la enorme ciudad, para las demás femmes tener ese privilegio les demostraban algún bien de que eso significara de que eran mejores en apariencia que otras, pero para Arcee, solo eran señales de la inmadurez y la perversidad de algunos, a ella nunca le intereso tener alguna relación romántica con un mecanismo, no solo porque jamás había sentido algún sentimiento hacia alguien, sino también que no tenía ni un amigo de entre todo su estudio hasta ahora, pero no le importaba.

En el proceso de vida de la fémina, durante los 8 años después de la pérdida de su madre, tuvo una vida simple como cualquiera, solo que su actitud diferente, pero luego algo inesperado sucedió en el transcurso de los 15 siglos de edad: En el sector de sus manos, donde sus servos eran de un plateado brillante como cualquiera, contenía filosas garras de color gris oscuro, que eran casi de 2 centímetros de tamaño, en los comienzos cuando sobresalieron a la vista, solo pidió ayuda a su padre, pero luego de que salieran los resultados de su prueba, indico que esas señales eran parte de su ADN, no hubo ningún otro rastro de infección, enfermedad o alergia que indicara nada. En la opinión de la femme no hubo ninguna razón para ocultarla, ya que podía utilizarlas como defensa en algún momento, pero una vez que los demás la vieron, comenzó la burla y el miedo hacia la ´_Mutante´_ Desde el comienzo de esos insultos, decidió ocultarlas de todos, ¿Cómo? Muy fácil, tomando una lata de spray blanco y pintura plateada, le rociaba encima de sus dedos y luego las pintaba con un pincel, no quedaba ningún rastro de sus garras.

"Hola papá" Saludo al abrir la puerta de su casa e ingresar para ver a Ratchet tecleando unas teclas en su computadoras.

"Buenas tardes, Arcee. ¿Cómo te fue?" Quiso saber al apartar su vista fuera de la máquina y ver a su hija que estaba ingresando a la cocina.

"Pues lo mismo…" Abrió la nevera donde empezó a explorar para encontrar algo de comer. "Solo avanzamos y dimos un examen donde aprobé con un 99. 7"

"Bastante bien, a diferencia de tu anterior nota" Declaro al levantarse de su silla y caminar hacia otro estante donde había frascos con químicos de diferentes colores.

Sin que su padre la viera ya que sabía que le iba a hacer un reproche, Arcee rodó sus ojos como si no le importara lo que había dicho. "Papá, me había sacado 97, es buena calificación para mi" Reprocho ella al sacar un cubo de energon y beberlo de camino hacia el salón donde el medico trabajaba.  
"Eso es una vergüenza para mí, que mi hija obtenga eso, te he enseñado todo lo necesario para tener buenas calificaciones y que salgas mas temprano de la academia"

"Y lo estoy logrando…" Se burló ella al apoyarse sobre el marco de la puerta. "Ya verás que saldré lo más pronto posible de los estudios para poder entrar a la milicia"

"Hablando de eso Arcee…" Empezó a negarse el mech, solo que fue detenido por su hija.

"No te atrevas a volver a tratar de convencerme otra vez papá" Dijo de la nada la fémina. "Sabes que en estos momentos de guerra lo más primordial es aprender a pelear, y como aun soy joven, no debo desperdiciarlo"

"¿Estás diciendo que soy viejo como aprender a defenderme?"

La femme azul soltó una carcajada de risa al escuchar la pregunta que había echo. Dejando el cubo de energon a un lado sobre una mesa cercana, camino lentamente hacia el mecanismo parado mientras mezclaba unas sustancia,, sin que se diera cuenta, lo abrazo por la espalda y coloco su cabeza en su espalda:

"Sabes que yo nunca en la vida dijera eso papá….Sabes que siempre estarás joven para mí, no importa tu edad" Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, desde que había perdido a su madre, la única que la entendía por sus sueños e imaginación, por un momento estuvo alejada de todos, pero todo cambio cuando el mech blanco y naranja, dejo aparte un tiempo su trabajo y empezó a actuar como un verdadero padre y gracias a eso, el aislamiento de Arcee fue disminuyendo, ya que ahora, su padre era lo único que le quedaba. Ratchet solo dejo salir una risa. Su pequeña jamás se había negado a demostrar su enorme cariño que le tenía y eso era lo que le encantaba de ella, no solo hacia su esfuerzo para hacerlo feliz, sino que también a veces era la que mandaba en este lugar, tal como Alerta Roja lo hacía.

"Bueno…" Comenzó a decir la joven al apartarse de su padre y colocarse a un lado de la mesa y observar los frascos con sustancias raras. "Y, ¿Qué es todo lo que estás haciendo aquí?" Quiso saber.

"Solo investigación, hoy en el hospital llegaron varios soldados con una enfermedad que no había visto desde hace tiempo…" Su voz se fue cortando mientras finalizaba la oración, se detuvo de repente en negarse a decir el resto, pero la mirada de la joven que demostraba curiosidad lo obligo a continuar: "Es, Peste Cybonica"

"La misma que mamá tenía" Susurro ella al cerrar sus ópticos.

"Me temo que si"

Arcee un momento después abrió de nuevo sus ópticos, solo que en vez de reflejar tristeza, era de pura ira."Es una pena de que vidas tan jóvenes sean mutiladas por culpa de esta maldita guerra a causa de ese mech llamado: The Fallen."

"Arcee no hables así-" Empezó a protestar su actitud.

"Pero tengo la razón!" Grito. "Si no fuera por él, mi madre aun seguiría aquí con nosotros, te juro que… cuando tenga la oportunidad, le arrancare su spark y la volveré polvo por haber creado ese virus" Al parecer su odio aun no se iba. "Lo haré sufrir por todas las vidas inocentes que asesino por causa de esta maldita guerra y cuando lo haga, haré que suplique por causar tanta miseria y dolor, que sus gritos los oirá el mismo Primus"Finalizo al volver su servo en un puño y golpearlo contra la mesa, provocando que algunas sustancias se variaran de sus contenedores, aunque a Ratchet no le importó, ya que también compartía la misma ira que ella, solo que no lo demostraba.

Acercándose a ella, el viejo mech coloco una mano sobre su hombro. "Lo que ese gladiador provoco será pagado con el tiempo mi pequeña, pero no por ahora, solo hay que esperar y solo es destino dirá su castigo por todos sus crímenes"

"Tienes razón…" Estuvo de acuerdo con el mecanismo. "Solo hay que esperar a que tenga el entrenamiento suficiente y luego lo pagara" Finalizo al darse la vuelta con el cubo de energon en su mano derecho y dirigirse hacia el pasillo donde su cuarto se encontraba. En su camino, al pasar frente a la computadora de trabajo, en la portada había una foto de un mech, era joven, ya que su aspecto se parecía de la misma de edad con la de ella, aunque un poco más mayor, su armadura era de un rojo carmesí, con ano tan anchos hombros pero lo hacían ver musculoso y esos ojos, eran de un color azul zafiro que dejaba una sorpresa increíble, los ópticos de la fémina se abrieron ante la revelación y atracción que creció hacia el mech, pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué estaba investigando su padre con ese mech?

"Papá, ¿Quién es él?" Pregunto al apuntar con su dedo índice la fotografía. Ratchet al apartarse de su trabajo y dirigir su vista hacia lo que su hija indicaba soltó una risa:

"Él es Orion Pax, un joven que acaba de entrar en la biblioteca de registros de Iakon, el jefe del lugar me pidió investigar sobre el para ver si es un buen candidato para aceptarlo"

"Y, ¿Qué apareció?" Quiso saber.

"Según en sus estudios: Fue el mejor alumno de toda su academia, en especial en Historia, durante unos siglos entro en la milicia para aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo y luego de salir profesional, se debido a ser un bibliotecario en Metrópolis, luego de que fuera destruido, llego aquí en busca de nuevas oportunidades"

"¿Qué hay de sus padres? ¿Lo dejaron hacer todas esas cosas?" Era increíble que solo a un joven le dieran permiso de hacer de todas cosas.

Caminando hacia la computadora y ponerse de frente, el viejo mech tecleo algunas cosas y dos imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla. En una, se trataba de un mech de armadura roja como la sangre humana, era similar a la de Orion, solo que más robusto y su expresión era neutral. En la otra era una femme de color plateada, con un tipo top en su pecho y antenas sobresaliendo en sus audios receptores, unos ópticos azul cielo eran los que se podía reflejar, junto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sus padres eran: Dragonis Pax, un empresario y consejero de los 13 Primes originales y Aistar Shyness, una femme que se encargaba del repartimiento de energon en todos los sectores. Desgraciadamente, ambos fallecieron en un bombardeo inesperado de Crystal City, dejándolo a la merced de ser huérfano a los 3 siglos"

"Es una pena" Se disculpó al bajar su cabeza hacia el suelo, pero luego su mirada se trasladó hacia las fotos de los padres de ese tal mech, apretando _Clic _ en el botón de regreso, la foto del mech rojo apareció de nuevo y obligo a la fémina, soltar una sonrisa. "¿Orion Pax? Su nombre suena lindo" Declaro en voz baja, con la esperanza de que su padre no la había escuchado. Mal error…

"Ni siquiera lo pienses Arcee, aún estás muy joven como para pensar en mechs, lo principal-" Empezó de nuevo.

"Estudio es primero, romance luego. Lo se papá, me lo has repetido desde que era una sparkling, pero debes saber, que tarde o temprano dejare el nido" Opino lo último al volver a tomar un sorbo de su cubo y caminar hacia su cuarto, que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

"Sobre mi armazón sin spark!" Grito Ratchet a todas ganas al soltar una risa, pero en su interior, ese pensamiento de dejar ir a su pequeña le traía una enorme tristeza en su interior, Arcee era lo único que le quedaba y no quería perderla.

En el pasillo de la casa, la fémina fue caminando lentamente atreves del corredor, pero en el progreso una mesa se presentó en un costado de la pared que separaba el baño del cuarto de su padre. Justo encima del estante, había un portarretrato donde se trataba de Ratchet teniendo sus servos en la cadera y el hombro de la femme roja y blanca, mientras que en los brazos de ella, se mantenía una pequeña de 5 siglos, al cual era Arcee de pequeña.

"Ya regrese mamá" Saludo al dar un beso a sus dedos y con ellos tocar la imagen de la femme n la foto. Con darle el saludo a su creadora entro en sus aposentos.

::::::::::::::::*************::::::::::::::::::

Al cerrar la puerta con suavidad y pegarla con llame, Arcee se recostó de espaldas sobre su cama, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas como si estuviera siendo entregada como tributo. Su mirada solo se mantenía en el techo, perdida en sus pensamientos acerca de sus estudio y de que pasaría en el futuro, sobre la milicia, Y, ¿Si es la única femme en todo un grupo de mech? ¿Serian malos o acosadores con ella? O no, no le importaba si sería la única allí, su propósito era aprender a luchar y lo lograrías, así para que pueda proteger a los que amaba, pero primero lo primero: Debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo en que salga lo más pronto posible de sus estudios.

Levantándose nuevamente y pararse sobre sus pedes, Arcee camino hacia su baño privado, donde abrió con fuerza el grifo de agua y la sustancia empezó a llenar casi todo el lavadero, la mirada de la fémina se mantenía en su reflejo, donde cada rasgo de su cuerpo se mantenía igual como siempre. Sumergiendo ambas manos dentro del agua y agarrando un poco entre ellas las levanto y con ellas mojo su cara para que el sueño que la invadía despareciera, pero un momento eso se sintió muy delicioso para la joven, ya que sentir mojada en toda su cara y poder presenciar las gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuerpo la hacían sentirse bien que una sonrisa se pusiera en sus labios, pero una vez que sus ópticos se volvieron a abrir y ver su reflejo en el espejo, noto que el color de sus manos empezaba a cambiar de repente, para cuando bajo su mirada y vio sus servos que estaban temblando, las garras que antes se ocultaban por el color de la pintura, de nuevo iba saliendo a la luz, mostrando unas filadas uñas que se alargaban u parecían como colmillos de animales.

"No!" Empezó a negarse con la cabeza una y otra vez. "No otra vez, no puede ser!" Sin pensarlo dos veces, rápidamente se trasladó hacia su estante que estaba en la esquina de su habitación fuera del baño. Abriendo el ultimo cajón, saco de allí un frasco de spray color plateado y lo abrió para luego empezar a rociarse por toda su manos.

"Desaparece…. Desaparece... Vamos" Se susurraba al echar y echar más pintura sobre sus dedos y esperar de que su color se vuelva como lo tenía que ser, pero no pasaba nada, sus garras aún se mantenían intactas y resplandeciendo con la luz. La lata de pintura llego a su fin, no salía más sustancia más que solo viento con manchas que no servían de nada.

"No!" Grito al tirarse sobre la cama y enterró su rostro en la almohada mientras sus manos la agarro con fuerza, pero fue demasiado, porque esas garras las rasgo como una hoja de papel. Arcee se apartó fuera de la cama, mirando con mucho miedo sus manos, sus filadas uñas se mantenían intactas, pero además de ello, el plateado gris que antes eran, fueron reemplazadas por un negro oscuro como la noche. Apoyándose sobre la pared de su cuarto, se deslizo hacia abajo y se convirtió en una pequeña bola en el rincón, con ambos servos sobre su cabeza, teniendo cuidado de sus garras.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" Sollozo ante el temor de que si esto era un comienzo de algo malo para ella, ¿Cómo sería el resto?

**Bueno, creo que no lo describí lo suficiente, lo leí y parece que le falta algo, lo siento. :(**

**Hasta la próxima :D Reviews plis!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento noce que paso, así que decidí volver a publicar esto... Lamento las molestias**

**Comencemos****... (De nuevo)**

Who Am I?

Chapter 4

Amanecía un día más en el planeta, solo que con el avance de la guerra, las civilizaciones junto con sus ciudadanos iban desapareciendo más y más por las evacuaciones que se decidían para poder salvar las vidas jóvenes.

Entre la gran ciudad de Iakon, ya que luego de que fuera sometida a protección con los Autobots, la mayoría de vidas se trasladaron de nuevo allí, incluyendo a el viejo medico junto con su hija de 20 siglos solares. Por un tiempo, la tiranía del enemigo no se había desatado cerca de la ciudad, por lo que indicaba que podían tener una vida simple por ahora. Ratchet y la fémina azul vivían en un departamento casi en el centro de la ciudad, no era como su anterior hogar pero tenía lo básico para estar cómodos: Dos cuartos separados, uno con baño privado mientras que el otro su cuarto de aseo se encontraba en el pasillo de la casa. Una cocina donde incluían un des contaminador de energon y una sala de estar, con dos sillones, junto con una mesa central y un escritorio justo al lado de la puerta, era pequeño, pero serbia de algo.

_Tock! Tock! Tock!_

"Arcee…." Llamo a la puerta del cuarto. "Hora de levantarse, tienes 20 minutos para hacerlo o tu desayuno desaparecerá de la nada" Ordeno el antes de apartarse de la compuerta y dirigirse hacia el salón principal.

En el interior del cuarto, sobre una cama que estaba bien revuelta entre sabanas y colchas, junto con tela rasgada casi cubriendo todo como un nido, le fémina de armadura azul se mantenía boca abajo sobre su almohada, mientras que sus brazos estaban abiertos y extendidos en cada esquían de la cama, donde sus servos caían hacia abajo junto con las filudas garras. Desde que ese extraño incidente le ocurrió hace dos siglos, por un tiempo Arcee se puso en exámenes médicos que indicaran lo que le sucedía, pero ninguno tuvo éxito en darle ayuda, todos solo le indico de que era parte de su ser tener esa uñas que parecían de gatos. Para el final del tiempo, cuando cumplió 19, decidió que era mejor dejar así las cosas.

Tomando un enorme suspiro antes de levantarse de la litera, la fémina azul fue abriendo lentamente sus ópticos para ser segados por la luz del día que entraba por su ventana. Al trasladar su mirada de la luz hacia un costado y fijarse la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre el estante de su cama, indicaban que eran las 6:38 AM, lo que significaba que solo tenía 12 minutos para alistarse, o sino su desayuno que se había preparado anoche terminaría en el estómago de su padre.

:::::::::::::::**********::::::::::::::::::::

"Buen día papá" Saludo la joven al entrar en la cocina y ver a su padre sentado sobre su silla leyendo unos informes mientras sorbía un cubo de energon. El solo le dio una inclinación de cabeza antes de apuntar con su dedo índice el plato que estaba junto a él, donde un jugo de líquido azul burbujeaba haciendo el sonido como si estuvieran reventando palomitas. Arcee soltó una sonrisa, ya que nunca rompía una promesa y solo faltaron 3 minutos para que su tiempo se acabar. Tomando la silla entre sus servo y jalándola hacia atrás, se sentó sobre ella antes de empezar a beber el raro líquido que ella había inventado. "¿Dormiste bien?" Pregunto al sorber un poco y mirarlo.

El medico continuo leyendo. "Si a lo que te refieres es de que te estuve escuchando caminar de un lado a otro, pues no, no lo hice" Declaro antes de mirar sobre el rabillo de las hojas hacia ella. "Pero tú no te ves cansada, ¿Acaso dormiste algo?"

"Pues la verdad no tanto como esperaba" Respondió ella. "Algo me lo impedía, como una sensación, no sé qué es lo que era pero me prohibía agarrar la recarga" Declaro, su mirada se mantenía pensativa sobre los acontecimientos de anoche, no sabía cómo ni porque, pero la enorme luna que se reflejaba anoche en lo alto de todo el espacio, le provocaba una rara sensación que nunca había experimentado antes y lo que le temía mas, era que si ese sentimiento se presentaría cada noche.

"Entonces, ¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste despierta?" Quiso saber él.

Arcee dudo por un segundo en decirle la verdad, pero si él decía que la estuvo escuchando toda la noche, indicaba que había calculado el tiempo, así que no debía mentirle. "Tal vez… 5 o 4"

"Arcee son las 7 de la mañana" Dijo en un tono serio al mirar el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. "¿Estás diciendo que solo dormiste dos horas de recarga y ahora está aquí como si estuvieras con toda energía del mundo?"

"Podrían haber sido 3 horas" Se burló ella al tomar otro trago de su líquido.

"Cariño eso es extraño para una joven, debería llevarte a un especialista para que te haga unas pruebas" Opino al dejar sus papeles sobre la mesa y levantarse para ir al escritorio de la esquina, donde empezó a preparar sus informes para que pueda salir hacia su trabajo.

"Papá…" Llamo su atención. Al levantarse de su silla y tomar ambos vasos en sus servos y llevarlos al lavadero de la cocina. "Me he sometido a varios estudios desde que era una niña, pero ninguna de esas pruebas tuvo éxito como yo quería que pasara, no pienso volver a hacerme esa clase de cosas ya que no tienen ninguna ayuda, además no es una cosa tan grave" Finalizo ella al empezar a refregar una esponja metálica en el interior de los vasos. Ratchet se quedó quieto y mirándola por un momento, dudando si de verdad debería hacer caso a su petición.

"Es en serio" Volvió a decir al mirarlo, como si dijera que ya estaba harta y no quería volver a entrar en ese tema de nuevo.

El viejo bot dio un suspiro al errar sus ópticas. "De acuerdo" Estuvo en la misma idea, pero levanto un dedo en el aire para indicar que faltaba algo más por decir. "Si empiezas a tener otros problemas como esos, no dudes en avisarme, todo lo que le pase a mi pequeña estrella es un problema para preocuparme" Finalizo, al tiempo de que termino de alistar sus informes dentro de su porta equipaje.

"Gracias papá" Agradeció la femme, mientras guardaba los vasos en los cajones donde se colocaba la porcelana. Al salir fuera de la cocina y observa lo que su padre estaba haciendo, solo se podría decir que estaba ordenando su estante antes de partir.

"¿Iras a los registros de Iakon?" Pregunto ella, antes de caminar de regreso a su habitación para sacar su mochila, el mech solo siguió con su trabajo mientras contestaba en voz un poco fuerte como para que la escuchara:

"Si, tengo que inspeccionar el trabajo del nuevo empleado, ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

Arcee salió de su cuarto, con un bolso celeste en su servo derecho. "Nada, solo que hoy iba a ir allí hoy en la tarde para hacer mis investigaciones, tal vez te encuentre allí" Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Ya lo veremos…" Respondió su padre con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta. "Adiós hija"

"Adiós papá" Y con eso, la joven se quedó sola en su hogar.

::::::::::::::::::******::::::::::::::::

La fémina azul se tiro de golpe sobre el enorme sillón en frente de ella, una de sus piernas colgaba fuera del sofá, mientras que la otra, estaba doblada y recostada sobre la suave tela, entre sus manos sostenía un cuaderno de lectura titulado: _Los Trece Primes. _Un cuaderno que en sus años de estudio en la academia se lo habían entregado, pero a ella no le interesaba la lectura, hasta ahora. Tras llegar al capítulo 18, la joven femme cerró el libro y lo recostó sobre la mesa que estaba en frente del sillón. Salto fuera del sofá y camino en silencio a la cocina de nuevo, era extraño, pero otra vez sentía que su estómago gruñía por comida y esa bebida que se hizo no fue suficiente para satisfacerlo.

"8: 21, mmm" Se dijo así misma al ver el horario en el reloj de la pared, abrió de la nada el refrigerador y de allí saco unos tres cubos de energon de bajo grado, ya que su padre ni ella bebían algo grado. Caminando de vuelta a la mesa y sentarse sobre su silla, empezó a sorber como animal cada sustancia en los recipientes, en serio tenía hambre. Luego de terminar de beber el 2 cubo de combustible, la fémina aún estaba con un hambre salvaje, pero una vez que se levantó de la silla para poder ir a atraer más comida, pudo notar que en el lugar donde su creador solía sentarse, había unas hojas. _Tal vez de su trabajo de medicina_. Pensó la joven.

Arcee camino hacia el lugar de Ratchet y allí había investigaciones y datos de las mezclas de sustancias. "Oh no…." Se susurró con una desesperación, si eso era importante para él, no podía haberse olvidado de ellas, pero también tenía otros trabajos que alistar y puede ser que se haya distraído por ello. La femme azul miro hacia atrás, donde el reloj se mantenía haciendo su _Tic Tac_ de un lado a otro.

"8:3" Se susurró con una sonrisa al tomar las hojas entre sus servos. "Tengo tiempo" Declaro ella, antes de correr lo más que puso hacia la puerta y desaparecer detrás con el propósito de correr lo más fuerte posible y llegar a su padre si es que ya estaba en la biblioteca de los registros.

:::::::::::::***********::::::::::

El recorrido desde su hogar hasta la biblioteca de registros no era tan difícil según en la mente de la femme azul. Ahora mismo se encontraba en medio de la gran multitud de ciudadanos que caminaban rumbo a sus propios destinos y eso para Arcee era difícil porque estorbaban su camino.

"Permiso, disculpen, lo siento" Decía la joven al empujar a las personas fuera de su camino o solo rodearlos porque solo algunos de ellos le daban campo para caminar. Por fin, luego de salir fuera de la multitud de seres, finalmente camino fuera de la acera y cruzo la calle hacia el otro pavimento, allí, la calle era amplia y solo habían algunos mechs y femmes con sus pequeños, de seguro de ida a su escuela. Caminando de nuevo con rapidez, la fémina fue esquivando a cada ser con cuidado de no chocarse con ninguno. En el progreso de su camino, se preguntó de cuánto tiempo había estado en la multitud y su preocupación fue creciendo con el pensamiento de que si se había atrasado como para poder volver a la milicia.

De un momento a otro, escucho un enorme ruido desde arriba de su cabeza, lo que le obligo a mirar sobre ella mientras seguía corriendo. Se trataba de unos jóvenes que estaban trasladando un enorme letrero de los nombres de las calles y justo más arriba de ellos, había un reloj donde marcaba las 8:47.

"Oh no!" Esa inútil multitud le había hecho tardar media hora de retraso y ahora solo tenía 20 minutos para que pueda llegar a los registros de Iakon, porque el resto del tiempo estaría de camino a la milicia.

En error de la joven femme de estar perdida en sus pensamientos, es que no le dio importancia a la gente que se encontraba en su amino y para cuando volvió a reaccionar, vio en frente de ella a un mech de armadura azul caminando tranquilamente, hasta que escucho una voz. "Cuidado!" Grito ella, antes de sentir un buen golpe en su rostro al chocar contra él, lo que provoco que soltara sus papeles y volaran por el aire.

"Ouch…" Gimió ella, al empezar a abrir los ópticos y justo cuando se dio cuenta, el joven mech se encontraba tirado en el piso, con ella recostada sobre su pecho. "Oh Primus, lo lamento" Se disculpó de inmediato antes de levantarse fuera de su pecho y pararse completamente sobre sus pedes, mientasr que sus servos se situaron detrás de su espalda para ocultarlas fuera de la vista del joven. El mecanismo le siguió su ejemplo y lentamente se paró mientras observaba atentamente a la fémina que lo había derribado.

"No hay problemas señorita" Respondió él. "A cualquiera le puede suceder este tipo de accidentes" Finalizo, justo cuando miro de cabeza para abajo a la joven, pudo notar que unas hojas que estaban engrampadas estaban tiradas en el suelo, cerca de su alcance, como un caballero se agacho y recogió el informe entre sus servos.

"Creo que es tuyo" Dijo el con una sonrisa al alcanzar los papeles hacia la señorita.

"Gracias" Declaro Arcee, al alzar su brazo derecho y tomar las hojas en su mano, solo que cuando su mano toco la misma que el mech, sus afiladas garras rasparon un poco en la piel metálica del joven, lo que hizo que el al sentir un escalofrió miro hacia abajo sobre ambas manos y darse cuenta de las afiladas uñas que a fémina azul tenia.

"¿Esas son-" Entrecerró sus ópticos al mirar más de cerca. "Garras?" Pregunto al levantar su mirada y ver a la femme. La fémina azul, tras sentir la vista fija en ella, sintió como un escalofrió que se sentía como un miedo al escuchar esa pregunta, sin pensarlo dos veces, aparto de forma inesperada el informe fuera de las manos del mech rojo y azul y volvió a colocar su brazo detrás de su espalda.

"Ah… Bueno…" No sabía que decir para una excusa, esta era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que no sea de la milicia o su padre, quienes no les importaba como eran sus servos, y aunque en la academia también le hicieron esa pregunta, aunque ellas le decía la verdad, igual se hacían la burla de ella por ser diferente, lo que ahora ya no le importaba porque eso fue hace 2 siglos, pero ahora que se presentó lo que había temido por varios siglos desde que se graduó, no sabía qué hacer, si decirle la verdad, para que se burle o inventar una razón para que explicara lo más sencillo posible…

DING! DONG!

Ambos seres de la nada escucharon el enorme sonido que hacia el reloj encima de ellos, Arcee cuando levanto su vista hacia el cielo y se fijo que ya estaba marcando las 8:54, este accidente le había quitado más tiempo de lo que había esperado.

"Ups, lo lamento tengo que irme" Se disculpó, antes de empezar a correr hacia adelante y sin dejar que el mech baje la mirada para ver su partida.

"Pero, espera-"Trato de detenerla al querer tomar su mano, aunque fue inútil ya que la fémina lo esquivo rápidamente. "No se aun tu nombre!" Grito, ya que era casi imposible correr hacia ella.

"Soy Arcee!" Respondió de igual manera ella, antes de doblar la esquina y desaparecer entre la enorme multitud que se encontraba en el otro lado de la vereda.

"Arcee…" Repitió el, una sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en sus labios, para una presentación tal dolorosa como esta, sintió que algo especial había en esa femme y eso era lo que quería averiguar más. Al salir de su trance acerca de la bella joven que apenas había conocido, el mecanismo de color azul y rojo siguió su camino hacia su destino planeado, donde su fiel amigo que era medico lo esperaría con ansias para ver como lo está haciendo su trabajo hasta ahora.

**Para aclarar:**

**Algunos lobos son nocturnos y no se, se me vino esa idea :D**

**Ojala les hubiera gustado, hasta la próxima Byeeee**

**Reviews Plis**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who Am I?**

**Chapter 5**

**(Arcee P.V.O.)**

Pareciera que la ciudad era un campo sin fin. Los miles de habitantes al menos eran amables y se apartaban del camino, solo algunos.

Durante un instante me puse a pensar si esto valía la pena. Bueno la verdad es que la milicia se está poniendo más difícil cada vez, no solo en las etapas que estoy aprendiendo por ahora, si no que los rumores de ataques terroristas se están acercando bastante a esta ciudad. Y si eso sucede, no sabría decir si estaría lista para pelear contra alguien a muerte.

Por ahora solo he llegado a la etapa 3 de las 5. Donde aquí ya me enseñan a combatir mano a mano al enemigo. Todo lo que he aprendido ahora es a armar un arma, aun si estoy en la oscuridad **(Etapa 1)**. Curos de puntuación en combate, allí ya podía utilizar un cañón de verdad **(Etapa 2) **y la que ya cruce hace unos meses atrás era de combate de cuchillos, fue un poco difícil, pero lo logre **(Etapa 3)**. Ahora en esto debo ser flexible más de lo habitual y saber pelear sin ningún medio de ayuda.

Bien, estar atrapada en mis propias preocupaciones tal vez sirvió de algo. Porque una vez que me aparte fuera de la multitud. La biblioteca de los registros ahora estaba al frente mío.

Me quede en la acera hasta que la luz quedara en verde. Cuando lo hizo, camine junto con un grupo de jóvenes hacia el edificio y entre una vez que llegue allí.

En el interior era sabido como era: Grandes repisas que llegaban casi al techó, llenos de libros y mapas antiguos de nuestra cultura. Escaleras a los costados de las paredes para que pudieras buscar lo que necesitabas y diferentes escaleras en cada esquina donde te llevan a otro piso de diferentes teorías.

A veces recuerdo este lugar en sus primeros días que fue abierta. Venía con mi madre a que me leyera sobre los antiguos Primes y la batalla entre Unicron y Primus. De entre todos ellos, para mí lo que más me llamaba la atención era sobre Solus Prime. La única femme que obtuvo ese título. Y puedo recordar todavía, que le decía a mi madre que algún día llegaría a seguir ese título y obtenerl_o_.

:::::::::******::::::::::

Pasee por el lugar por un rato, no solo buscando a mi padre, si no también observando que libros iba a llevar cuando volviera. Ahora me encontraba en el Sector 6, donde solo se trataban de leyendas. De entre todos, observe uno que me llamo la atención, se llamaba: Blind Beasts. **(Bestias ciegas)** Solo leí unos dos capítulos, donde redactaban sobre Los Scraplets y Dinobots. Iba a dejarlo escondido por allí para poder traerlo a casa, no sea que otro lo tome antes que yo.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, con el libro entre mis manos y los papeles. En el camino me dolieron un poco las piernas, no sabía exactamente como ni porque, yo siempre estaba en buena forma y esto era imposible.

"Tranquila Arcee…" Justo cuando pensaba que iba a mantenerme firme y seguir, perdí el control completo de mis extremidades y resbale. Entre en pánico y lo primero que hizo fue sostenerme del barrote a mi lado. Gran error, porque lo rasgue unos centímetros gracias a mis uñas.

"Chatarra…." Salí corriendo lo antes posible. No quería ningún problema que involucrara a mi padre con este incidente.

Tras salir fuera de los escalones, me senté un momento en el piso para descansar, si esto me iba a suceder desde ahora, tenía que tener más cuidado.

De un momento a otro, observe más allá de los estantes y pude ver a la silueta de Ratchet, estaba hablando con unas señoritas y creo que le pedían una dirección porque les apunto hacia el sector de mapas y se retiraron.

"Papá!" Llamo su atención un segundo antes de levantarme y correr hacia él.

Al oír mi voz, se dio la vuelta. "Arcee, ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?"

Me detuve al frente suyo antes de hablar: "Se te olvido esto y quise traerlo, si era importante no me iba a arriesgar a que te regañaran" Finalice al levantar los papeles y entregárselos.

"La verdad lo son hija, gracias…" Dijo él. "Pero iba a ir por ellos una vez que recoja a Orion de aquí"

"¿Orion Pax?"

"El mismo. Se suponía que vendría aquí para recoger algunos proyectos y nos iríamos a comenzar nuestro trabajo"

Un brillo de luz paso por mis ópticas, lo que creo que una sonrisa saliera de mis labios. "Tal vez podría esperarlo también" Bromee al darle un golpecito con mi codo.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses…" Al parecer se enojó, conocía a mi padre y lo que jamás le gusto, fue que estuviera cerca de los mechs.. "Además, tienes que partir ahora a tu entrenamiento. Tu meta era ser la mejor y enorgullecerme, entonces hazlo"

Le di una sonrisa ante su comentario. Sabía que estaba orgullosos de mí, pero para mí no era suficiente y quería que lo haga sentir muy feliz por los logros que hago. "Muy bien, nos vemos…" Eso fue lo último que dije antes de retirarme y dirigirme hacia el centro de la ciudad.

**(En La Milicia)**

**(Autor P.V.O.)**

El sonido del cuerpo de Arcee chocando contra el suelo hizo eco en todo el salón. Hubo solo algunos murmullos entre sus compañeros, preguntándose que sucedía o simplemente se burlaban por su debilidad.

Su líder no le agrado este acto: "Creo que es suficiente por ahora" Declaro él. "Pueden retirarse"

Sin decir nada más, la mayoría de los reclutas se marcharon a sus hogares osino se preparaban para otra clase diferente. Aproximadamente solo dos se quedaron para ver lo que sucedía con los dos amigos.

El mech que había derribado a la femme se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano en señal de disculpas. "Lo lamento 'Cee, no quería ser tan duro"

Arcee solo le dio una sonrisa aceptando el gesto. "No es tu culpa Tailgate. Solo que creo que hoy no era mi mejor día para combatir"

"¿Me darás la revancha?"

"Tal vez" Respondió ella con una sonrisa maléfica.

Ambos solamente se despidieron antes de que el joven se retirara del salón.

Pero tras que se fue, la novata simplemente se sentó en el suelo con las piernas sobre su pecho y sus brazos alrededor.

Seguidamente el maestro solo le dio una palmada en la espalda diciendo: 'Espero más de ti para la próxima'. Para cuando el sonido de la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, otra femme se acercó a su compañera y se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

"Hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo Arcee"

"Pero no lo suficiente" Hablo ella. "Quiero orgullecer a mi padre y si voy por este camino no me servirá de nada en lograrlo"

Ariel solo dio un bufido ante eso. "No debería ser negativa por lo que quieres ser, se feliz por lo que eres ahora" Opino al tiempo de poner un brazo alrededor de su amiga. "Tu padre está orgulloso de ti, y nunca será más alegre que saber todo lo que has hecho. Tus esfuerzos que has logrado son asombrosos, no hagas más de lo debido o tarde o temprano eso te dará un problema"

Arcee simplemente le dio una sonrisa, sabía que tenía razón. Además, esas mismas cosas le dijo Ratchet hace tiempo y tenía razón. Si no tomaba un descanso, eso podría causarle un problema en sus circuitos.

"Gracias por el consejo… Ariel"

Luego de eso, ambas novatas se quedaron allí por un momento, casi sin decir nada. La femme rosa sabía que Arcee era de pocas palabras, excepto cuando estaba con Tailgate. Lo supo en el instante que se hicieron compañeras de salón hace 3 meses desde que comenzó el curso. Pero, a pesar de sus diferencias, aprendieron a convivir bien la una con la otra.

Después de que paso un rato, de la nada la fémina rosa se levantó. "Me temo que debo irme 'Cee, tengo otro compromiso en otra parte" Dijo al darse la vuelta hacia la salida, pero antes le pregunto: "¿No quieres ir?"

"¿Habrá más gente allí?" Pregunto Arcee, sin levantar la mirada.

"Supongo"

"Creo que paso…" Respondió ella al levantar su servo izquierdo y hacerle acuerdo de sus raras garras. "No creo que tener esto llegue a dar una buena impresión"

Ariel solo le dio una sonrisa. "Está bien, lo entiendo" Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Nos vemos mañana" Se despidió una vez que cruzo la salida y cerro la compuerta detrás de ella.

"Hasta entonces"

Y de nuevo…. Estaba sola…

**Bueno ya actualice cada una de mis historias.**

**Nos vemos y no olviden dejar su comentario.**


End file.
